


Stuck In Little Space

by Freshtale_trash



Series: Little Brian and Daddy Brock [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Daddy Brock, Daddy Kink, Dom Moo, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fear of Flying, Fear of security, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Little Brian, M/M, Safeword Use, Secrets, Sub Terroriser, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: It's that time of year again where their many friends meet up in person for some much needed face-to-face contact, but things start to go awry when Brock can't get his little boyfriend back to reality. He cuts Brian a deal, although the agreement doesn't seem to be good enough as his baby boy's neediness only grows, and he isn't about to stop until he gets what he wants. Can Brock possibly satiate the Irishman quick enough, or will their secret lifestyle bleed through in front of their closest friends?





	1. Hodophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hodophobia: the specific irrational fear of travel; This phobia can often make it difficult to navigate through an airport or cruise terminal and calmly follow security procedures.

Brian whined and rolled onto his stomach, staring at Brock from the bed as the older man folded his clothes and placed them into his dark navy suitcase. A sigh escaped Brock's lips and he chuckled softly.

"Brian, stop whining and pack. We don't have time to play around. The plane leaves in a half an hour," Brock instructed. 

The Irishman groaned loudly and pouted, "but I don't wanna go anymore! I wanna stay home and cuddle daddy! I wanna color and play games together!" His voice was higher than normal and he huffed.

"Brian... I know you're anxious about the airport but you can't be acting like this once we get there, and we are going. We said that we would both be there this year and I'm not about to go back on my word just because you need extra attention today," Brock stopped packing to cross his arms and shoot Brian an annoyed look. "If I pack for you, you're going to complain later that I didn't grab something you wanted to bring with. So, either you stop whining and pack your own bags, or you keep whining and I drag you out of here without your phone or your laptop..." 

There was no response as Brian didn't even move a muscle, clearly not swayed by Brock's initial threats. Brock raised a brow and the faintest smirk crossed his lips.

"Or your stuffy and paci-" That was all he needed to say as Brian suddenly shot up to a standing position and hurried to grab his stuffed moose from the closet and start stuffing clothes haphazardly into his crimson suitcase. A soft chuckle escaped Brock and he shook his head at little Brian's antics, but kept packing his own luggage while Brian picked out random t-shirts and jeans, grabbing a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. 

He started to zone out until he noticed Brian shuffling through their bedside drawer. Watching him start to toss some random items onto their bed before pulling out his bright red pacifier and sticking it in his mouth, Brock decided it might be time to step in and actually end up packing for his boyfriend anyways. He removed some of the clothes from Brian's bag only to fold them and place them back in neatly, organizing everything for his messy lover. 

He made sure to grab things Brian had forgotten like a couple more pairs of boxers and a sweatshirt for if it got cold. Times like these made him actually feel like a true caretaker. He carefully placed the stuffed moose on top of Brian's clothes and his laptop, which he had carefully stowed away between the layers of folded shirts. 

A smile grew on his face as he stared down at his packing skills, giving himself a mental pat on the back for being so efficient. Looking up, Brock's eyes met with Brian's and lingered there before the other quickly turned away again to grab a few items from the mess he had made on their bed. The second he saw Brian trying to stuff a bottle of lube in the suitcase was when Brock had to stop him. Brian pouted around his pacifier when his wrist was grabbed.

"We are not bringing that stuff, Brian. We'll be staying at Tyler's, and god knows what he would do if he caught us doing something inappropriate in his house," Brock had a serious look in his eyes but Brian only glared back and grabbed the bottle with his free hand, shoving it into his suitcase next to his stuffy. Brock rolled his eyes and pulled it back out again, holding it out of Brian's reach. "No, Brian."

Brian spit out his pacifier and whined loudly. "But daddy! You haven't played with me in forever! It's not fair!" 

Brock exhaled a heavy sigh, "I know, baby, but we can't play like that right now. How about a deal, yeah? If you can make it the whole week without touching daddy or yourself inappropriately, daddy will buy you a new toy and treat you extra special when we get back home. Ok, baby boy?" 

Brian hesitated but nodded with a pout, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the older man. Brock almost sighed in relief but kept it in as he placed the bottle back away in their bedside table. Cleaning up some of the other miscellaneous items his boyfriend had strewn about the mattress, he closed the drawer. His hands basically moved on instinct at Brian's pouty expression, picking the red pacifier up off the sheets and giving the other a gentle peck on the lips before putting the object back in his mouth for him. 

Brian accepted the comforting item after he had stopped whining, the soft kiss calming him down. He stood reluctantly and shuffled through their closet once more before pulling out one of Brock's slightly oversized hoodies and pulling it on over his head. A gentle smile spread across the caregiver's face at that, watching as Brian also grabbed a colorful tank top and threw it at him. 

"You wear that," Brian instructed, making Brock chuckle softly. The Irishman had always insisted that he looked great in sleeveless shirts and told him off whenever Brock talked poorly about his own weight or body figure. It was kind of endearing how much he would diss the older man's self consciousness. It was like he always knew the best way to boost his lover's self confidence, whether it be through words or just expressions on his face. Even little Brian seemed extra aware of these kinds of things.

Submitting to his boyfriend's request, Brock took off his baggy shirt and replaced it with the one that was given to him. Brian grinned widely as if he had just accomplished some secret mission, giving a single nod of approval. 

They both finished packing quickly and Brock was careful to make sure the house was safe and they weren't forgetting anything important. Double checking everything, Brock finally decided that they were ready to go and ushered their bags outside, locking the front door securely before going on his phone to call an uber. Brian impatiently tapped on his luggage as they waited for the driver to show up, sucking subconsciously on his pacifier. 

Once the car had turned onto their street, Brock leaned down to his crosslegged boyfriend and pulled the pacifier from his mouth, tucking it away in his carry-on bag. Brian only frowned for a moment before letting it go and standing up. 

Even though he adored little Brian with all his heart, Brock just didn't quite feel ready to let him show their unusual lifestyle to the public. Not to mention, a random stranger watching your twenty-some year old boyfriend sucking on an adult sized pacifier would be embarrassing as hell. 

Brock thanked the driver and handed him some cash once they arrived at the airport. He helped Brian retrieve their suitcases from the trunk and gave him a small kiss on the cheek as a reward for keeping to himself in the car. Together, they carted their luggage into the big building and made their way swiftly towards the gate that they would be taking off from. 

Brock ruffled through his carry-on and pulled out their plane tickets as they waited in a small line at reception. Once they had checked in their suitcases and made their way into the security line, he had finally noticed Brian holding on to his arm. Looking down at his slightly cowering boyfriend, Brock gave a small smile for reassurance. 

"Hey, it's ok. They won't touch you. It's just a quick in and out of that machine there and we'll be ready to take our seats," Brock whispered sweetly, pointing at the metal detector at the end of their line. 

Brian held back a whimper, blue-ish green eyes speckled with anxiety as they met with Brock's deep brown ones. "What if they stop to question us? What if the machine goes off? What if someone in front of us gets caught with something dangerous?" Brian rambled, just as quietly. 

Brock wrapped an arm around his shaking lover and soothingly rubbed his upper arm. "Then we stay calm and you let me do the talking, ok? If they ask you questions directly, you answer them honestly and don't act scared." The line shortened and they moved up a of couple steps. 

As they inched closer to the security guards, Brian's grip on Brock's arm tightened. At one point, he tried reaching into their carry-on to distract himself with his pacifier but Brock stopped him, holding him a little closer and reassuring him with quiet small talk instead. He calmly spoke about all the fun they were going to have, the video games and activities ahead of them, until they reached the carry-on conveyor. 

Brock let go of Brian to remove the bag from over his head and shoulder, placing it into a gray bin and sliding it along the rollers. He looked over as Brian wrung his hands nervously. Mentally sighing at his overexaggerative little, he crouched down and untied Brian's shoes for him before taking off his own and placing them in a separate bin. Brian got the memo and quickly stepped out of his sneakers so Brock could place them there as well. It was their turn to walk through as a guard made a signal for the next person to go. 

Brock gave Brian a calm smile and went ahead of him. He stepped on the line within the machine and stopped just long enough for it to scan. No noise sounded and the guard routinely said the words "all good" as Brock stepped out. Turning to give Brian a discrete thumbs up, Brock watched the guard usher him into the scanner next.

Brian clenched his fists at his sides when he felt the scanners lights go up and down, holding his breath. Again, no sound filled the air and the guard signaled for him to keeping walking. "All good," he replied monotonously. The Irishman exhaled a heavy breath and somewhat rushed over to his boyfriend's side as Brock retrieved their stuff from the conveyor. They sat down on a nearby bench to slip on their shoes but Brian just sat there quietly. 

Noticing how stiff the younger looked, Brock gave him a small hug and knelt down to help tie his shoes. "You did good, Brian. It's all done now," he whispered. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" 

Standing back up, the older felt a tug on his bag. Looking down, he was met with a sad expression, puppy dog eyes staring up at him. A little sigh left his lips and Brock glanced around. Nobody was paying them any mind so he fished the red pacifier from their bag and handed it back to Brian, who promptly shoved it between his teeth and began sucking on it silently.

Traveling with little Brian was definitely a bit more difficult than he had intended, but Brock would feel bad telling the other to act more grown up. Little space had always been a way for Brian to escape if he was anxious or just craved attention from his lover. It was definitely calming him tremendously just being able to suck on something and stay close to his caregiver. 

Brock held his hand out for Brian after double checking everything in their bag on instinct. The smaller man took it and gripped onto his arm as they made their way towards the plane's waiting area, keeping his gaze pointed at the ground, effectively hiding their little secret from others' views. 

By the time they had made it and claimed two seats near a table, the nicely dressed woman near the gate began to tell passengers to line up by seat numbers. Brock didn't mind the quick departure, since he had already figured they would be a little late to boarding. He smiled sweetly down at a curled up Brian in the seat next to him and gently stroked his fingers through the others deep brown locks. 

"Are you ready? We're gonna go on a long flight," Brock reminded. "Did you remember to pee before we board? I know you don't like the plane bathrooms, and it's gonna be a couple hours till we get there." 

Brian nodded meekly but the older knew he was lying. Either way, he wouldn't force Brian to go to the airport bathroom right now, especially since they barely had time anyways. 

"Here, give daddy back your paci. You can have it again once we get in the air, ok?" Brock's voice was barely a whisper, keeping their talk fairly silent. Brian whined quietly around the object in question before giving it up reluctantly. 

Their section was called to line up for boarding and Brock took Brian's hand, stuffing the pacifier deep into his carry-on, linking their fingers together. He presented their tickets before taking the trek to their seats. Sitting down and buckling their seatbelts, Brock stuffed his carry-on under the seat in front of him as instructed. 

Brian unconsciously bounced his leg up and down as they waited for the flight attendant to start the safety lecture, wrapping his arms around one of Brock's biceps anxiously. Thankfully they weren't at one of the emergency exit windows, although they were close to it, being seated near the middle in regular uncomfortable seats. 

Soon, the plane took off down the runway and Brian clung to Brock's arm as it slowly ascended off of the ground. The older mentally sighed but placed a hand gently on his boyfriend's thigh to soothe his fear. He really was in for a long flight if the death-grip on his arm was anything to go by.


	2. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst that nobody asked for
> 
> ...also a small bit of Omorashi (I couldn't help myself) ;w;

Brian's eyes were squeezed shut tightly as a soft ding resounded through the cabin. Brock lightly shook his boyfriend's arm to get his attention.

"Brian, baby, we're in the air now. See? It's safe. We can even take off our seatbelts if we wanted," the older spoke softly, as to not startle or pressure the Irishman into anything. 

Brian slowly opened one eye, and then the other, glancing at the unlit seatbelt light above them. Brock gave a patient smile with a small kiss on the cheek. He offered over the red pacifier and his little took it gratefully. 

A couple hours passed where Brian refused to remove his seatbelt and stubbornly sucked on his pacifier as he leaned against Brock's side. Meanwhile, the American boyfriend had pulled a book from his carry-on and was quietly reading from it in one hand, his other arm wrapped around Brian and slowly rubbing his upper arm. 

The younger's head rested against Brock's shoulder with his eyes shut in an attempt to hopefully fall asleep or at least forget where they were, though the altitude made him feel like there was a heavy weight pushing down on his organs. A small groan was swallowed up by the red plastic as Brian shifted in his seat. He could still feel the air pressure (although maybe it was just a placebo effect) squeezing his stomach, making his stomach churn and his bladder ache, the fact that he indeed didn't pee before the flight catching up to him. 

Squirming in his seat, Brian whimpered. The idea of unbuckling his seatbelt and actually walking down the aisle to the bathrooms made his whole body shake. Thankfully, or maybe not thankfully, Brock seemed to notice the subconscious cry for help. 

"Are you ok, Bri?" Brock asked in a hushed tone, marking the page he was on and closing his book. Taking notice of the anxious movements his boyfriend made, he sighed quietly. "I told you to go before we boarded. Here, do you need me to escort you to the bathroom?" 

Brian's cheeks blushed at the almost condescending remark. He went to shake his head and tell the other off but just the faintest tilt in the plane's direction set his nerves on end, nodding frantically. Brock only smiled and unbuckled his own seatbelt, reaching over to do the same for Brian. The latter bit down harder on the rubber bit in his mouth anxiously, making it difficult as Brock tried to gently pull it out from between his teeth. 

Giving up, Brock allowed Brian to keep the pacifier as he stood, helping his squirming boyfriend to his feet as well. Brian quickly linked their fingers and held on to the other like he was going to fall. Slowly leading him down the aisle, Brock stopped at the empty bathroom's door. He opened it to the cramped little area and tried to let go of Brian's hand so he could go pee, but the stubborn little refused to let go. 

Keeping his voice a whisper, Brock questioned him, "you need to let go if you really have to pee. Or do you need me to come with you even now?" A shy nod and blush made Brock sigh and gently push his boyfriend into the small room, following with him reluctantly as he shut and locked the door behind them. "This better not be an excuse to play with daddy, baby." 

Brian shook his head and squirmed, trying to grasp at Brock who was directly behind him because of how tiny the airplane bathroom was, as if his body was an anchor to keep him from falling over. With a heavy heart, Brock wrapped his arms around Brian from behind and held him securely to show that they weren't going anywhere as they stood. Another whimper leaked around the pacifier and Brock started to get a little impatient. 

With Brian clearly not moving at all from anxiety, Brock reminded himself why they were here and impatiently undid Brian's pants for him. The other blushed furiously, more in embarrassment than anything else, as his older boyfriend reached in and carefully pulled out his flaccid dick. Keeping one arm tightly around Brian's chest for support, Brock did the work of aiming for him and sighed close to his neck. 

"Don't be so tense. It's nothing I haven't seen before. Just let go," Brock urged, placing the softest kiss to the nape of Brian's neck to calm him. Soon one spurt forced its way past the dam, turning into two, until Brian's shy bladder slowly gave way and a steady stream of hot piss emptied into the toilet. He was on the verge of crying from both relief and pure embarrassment as his bladder fully emptied. He felt his boyfriend gently stroke out the last few spurts before it finally stopped and Brian leaned back against him.

Brock placed another kiss, this time to the top of Brian's head, as he lightly swiped a dribble from the slit of his dick and tucked it back into his pants. Redoing the button and zipper, Brock shifted so he could wash his hands. A sympathetic sigh escaped his lips and he turned Brian's chin to gently kiss his flushed cheek. 

"I'm sorry I assumed that you were up to something naughty, baby. I didn't know you were just this scared," Brock frowned and wiped away tears he saw forming in the corners of Brian's eye. Giving the Irishman a tighter hug, he guided his hand to flush the toilet and then had Brian wash his own hands, despite not really touching much, Brock being the somewhat clean freak that he was. 

Once they were both clean, Brock opened the bathroom door and entangled their fingers as he walked Brian back to their seats. Thankfully, nobody seemed to take notice of their shared trip to the bathroom except for a nearby flight attendant, who said nothing about it. It wasn't the first time she had seen two people go in there together, typically for a much different reason, though she just assumed it was the same as always. 

By the time they had returned to their seats and Brian hurried to buckle his seatbelt again, the boyfriend in question was smothering his face in Brock's chest from embarrassment. Only giggling mentally, Brock softly ran his fingers through the panicking boy's hair. 

The rest of the flight, Brian tried to sleep and completely forget what had happened, though his fears kept him awake. Brock went back to his book after a little while and only stopped reading when a ding sounded and the seatbelt light came back on. He marked his page and tucked the paperback into his carry-on where it had came from. There was an announcement from the flight attendant that they were now descending and would arrive at the airport shortly. 

The whole incident barely even phased Brock. It just seemed like the right thing to do as little Brian's caretaker. His poor boyfriend probably would have had a panic attack if Brock wasn't there to help him. The slight jolt when the plane hit the ground caused Brian to grip tightly onto Brock's arm and squeeze his eyes shut again, just like when they had taken off. 

That same flight attendant as earlier came back on the speaker after a little bit of cruising down the runway, welcoming everyone to Tennessee and reminding them to stay seated with their seatbelts buckled until they came to a complete stop and the light signal turned off. 

The second the ding sounded through the cabin for the last time, other passengers shot up from their seats and gathered all of their things, many eager to get out fast so they could meet up with their family or friends who were waiting for them. Brock gave Brian's shoulder a gentle shake and undid his own seatbelt, reaching down and retrieving his bag from by his feet. 

"We've landed, Bri. We can get up now. Don't you want to be on the solid ground again?" 

At that, Brian nodded and let his boyfriend undo his seatbelt. They stood up together and waited for just a moment so some other eager passengers could walk by through the aisle. Once they got the chance, Brock grabbed a hold of Brian's hand and led them out of the plane, both completely forgetting about the bright red pacifier the latter still adorned between his lips. 

They snaked their way through the crowds, Brock letting out a sigh once they were out in a more open space and slowing down to a more leisurely walk. He gave Brian a small side hug and kissed the top of his head as a reward for his bravery on the flight. 

Making their way slowly towards security again, Brock tried to keep Brian distracted, only glancing the way they were walking occasionally to make sure that they were still headed in the right direction. Catching a quick glimpse of a somewhat familiar color scheme on a carry-on bag, Brock had to stop looking back at Brian to stare. Low and behold, standing at the end of the security line was a lanky brunette sporting a blue and white bag with the big printed number 407 on it. 

Both Brock and Brian found themselves panicking, though it was for very different reasons. Spotting the metal detectors and security employees standing stiffly ahead of them made Brian bite down on his pacifier anxiously, unknowingly causing a bigger problem when Brock turned to look directly at him and extend his hand out quickly.

"Bri, I'm going to need to take your pacifier back. One of our friends is here, and as anxious as I know you are, baby, you need to act grown up right now. Ok?" Brock was whispering somewhat harshly, which made Brian's chest tighten and he wanted to cry, refusing to give up the comfort item. They stopped walking altogether and Brock knelt down to look up into Brian's eyes, who had cast his gaze straight down at the floor in refusal. 

"C'mon, please? Look, I'll make it up to you ok? This is just like before we got on the plane. You went through that security without your paci. Just give it to daddy for now and you can have it back when we're alone." Tears formed in the corners of Brian's eyes and as much as Brock hated himself for this, he knew it was probably the only way to bring his boyfriend back right now. "Brian, zero. We need to stop now. Scotty is here and he can't see us like this. So please, zero." He felt sick. He HATED using the safe word, especially when Brian was so deep in little space. 

But, despite all their promises and reassurances at home, nothing changed. Brian clenched his fists and tears slipped down his cheeks, shoving Brock backwards and sprinting away towards the bathrooms. The shocked American fell to the floor from the push and stared after Brian with wide eyes. Did he really hurt him that much? Guilt and regret immediately settled in like a looming storm cloud. His lips moved to call after him but no sound came out.

He couldn't move. God, what had he done?


	3. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I've had the beginning of it written for a long time now and you guys deserve an update after last chapter.

Brock stared blankly without moving until a body blocked his view, standing over him. A gentle hand was offered to him and the shocked man slowly followed the arm up until his eyes met with pale blue ones. He slowly took the extended hand, trembling.

"Are you ok? That was quite the scene..." Scott's voice was full of concern. "What happened?" 

Brock could feel tears stinging in the back of his eye sockets but wished them away, taking a big breath to calm down and think more rationally. "Brian... He's afraid of the security..." It wasn't technically a lie, it just wasn't the entire truth. "I think he might be having a panic attack..." 

Scotty had an extremely sympathetic look on his face. "Then why aren't you going after him? You guys have been dating for at least a year now, he's probably just acting out of fear. If anyone can calm him down, it's you. Go comfort him. Here; I can come with if you need it."

Brock gave a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for our first run in today to be like this..." He shakily made his way to his feet, probably looking like he was about to fall to the floor again crying.

"Hey, don't worry about it. There is definitely something more important to worry about right now," Scotty placed a hand on Brock's shoulder for emotional strength, gesturing towards the bathrooms with his head. "Now do you want me to come with or not?" 

Brock gripped onto the strap of his bag but shook his head, looking off to where Brian had ran to. Feeling his chest rise and fall once, he quickly went in that direction after his disheartened boyfriend.

The bathroom was nearly empty, only one stall in use, so it wasn't difficult to find Brian hiding in it. Brock sighed silently and gave a very gentle knock to the stall door. 

"Brian... Please come out... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I overreacted. You were so scared, and I tried to force you to act a certain way all because of some stupid worries I had. I shouldn't have said what I did. It was uncalled for, and I'm sorry," Brock could sense the salty tears slowly building up at his own eyes. 

There was a moment of silence before a sniffle became audible from within the stall, but still no words came in response.

"I abused the safe word the way I used it just now, I know, and I regret it. I love you so much, even when you're scared... especially when you need me for comfort, prince..." Brock whispered just to Brian, and leaned his forehead against the door. "Please forgive me, baby boy. Daddy didn't mean to make you cry..." Brock heard the lock click out of place and the door slowly opened to reveal a sniffling Brian.

The Irishman still had a glossy look in his eyes and tear streaks down his cheeks. He had the red pacifier in his mouth though it was difficult to even tell, Brian shoving his face into Brock's shirt immediately, wrapping his arms tightly around the American. Brock sighed and wrapped his arms around the other in return, completing the tight embrace. Brian sniffled again as they just stood in the doorway to the stall. 

Brock slowly swayed them back and forth, placing an apologetic kiss to his boyfriend's temple, the silence easing into a relaxing atmosphere. Once Brian slowly let go, a gentle kiss was placed to the tip of his nose. The shorter reached to wrap his arms around Brock's neck instead of his torso and pressed closer, looking him in the eyes with an expression of fear.

Brock frowned and backed them up into the stall together, carefully scooping Brian up into his arms, the other wrapping his legs around his hip so he was being held similar to a toddler. 

"You're okay, baby. Daddy is here with you. We just need to get through security again and we can leave this place. I promise I won't yell at you again, prince. You can be as little as you want," Brock placed some soft kisses to the exposed parts of Brian's neck and cheek, the majority of his face hidden in the crook of Brock's neck and shoulder. 

Brian's trembling form relaxed in his caretakers comforting arms after a minute or two. He pulled back from Brock's neck to look him in the eyes as he was being held up. One of his arms got a better grip behind the American's neck while the other unwrapped itself, pulling the pacifier from his mouth to connect their lips. Brock felt like a weight was -metaphorically- lifted off of his shoulders and happily kissed back. 

The kiss lasted longer than intended, Brock finally pulling back for air. His soft chuckle drifted into the silence, lightening the mood. "I love you, Brian. Don't you ever forget that," the older whispered lovingly, with a gentle nuzzle and second peck on the lips. 

Brian sighed happily leaned his chin on Brock's shoulder, carefully slipping the red pacifier into the bag at his side. "Can you please hold my hand when the security is close, daddy? I promise I won't take back my paci if you give me a hug and kiss once we're through." 

A sweet smile crossed Brock's lips, "of course I will, Bri. Daddy will give you plenty of kisses and cuddles for how brave you were today. You're so strong and kind, baby boy." With the feeling of Brian's grip loosening, Brock carefully set his boyfriend back on his feet. 

Giving one final sniffle, Brian wiped any remaining tears from his face with the sleeve of Brock's hoodie that he was wearing, the gentlest smile on his lips. He hugged the taller tightly before letting go in favor of intertwining their fingers. 

"Are you ready to go now?" Brian gave a curt nod in response, his pretty pink lips now visible without the hard plastic of his favorite comfort item in the way. 

Holding the little's hand as lovingly as he could, Brock stepped out of the stall and walked slowly back over to the security checkpoint. The line had grown quite a bit smaller now, their friend no longer in sight, having probably been ushered through the detector for standing directly next to the line for so long. Brock could almost immediately start removing their shoes and placing things on the conveyor because of the unusually short wait, thanks to the lack of new plane landings in that area just now.

They made it through the second detector without a hitch and, as promised, Brock hugged Brian close for being calm and placed multiple little kisses across his face before helping retie his shoes. Walking to the baggage claim hand in hand, they found that their suitcases were basically the only ones left going around the carousel. The caretaker quickly grabbed both bags once they passed and stood them upright.

With one brief glance around, Brock had spotted Scotty again, leaning against a pole with his luggage and typing something on his phone. He couldn't help but smile when his phone vibrated in his bag, right as Scott looked up from his own. Their eyes caught and the grin that tugged on the brunette's lips told him that the notification was, in fact, a text message. 

Pushing off of the pole, Scott made his way over to the couple. "Hey guys. You feelin' a bit better?" 

Brock gave a halfhearted chuckle and shook his head in dismissal. "Everything's ok. 'Just anxious to get out of this airport, you know?" Scott shrugged at that and let his eyes drift over to the clingy Brian basically hanging off of Brock's arm, deciding not to comment about his neediness right now, since Brock had kind of explained how terrified he must be. 

"I was just waiting for you guys in case you wanted to catch a ride together. One uber would be cheaper than two, right? Don't get me wrong, I'm totally not trying to be cheep or anything," Scotty joked, trying to lighten the mood. "But it's cool if you two want some alone time. Don't let me stop you lovebirds from cuddling or whatever." He nudged Brock's side playfully with his elbow. 

The eldest rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You're just jealous that you don't have an adorable Irish boyfriend to hold on to," he joked back. 

"The only possible 'Irish boyfriend' left is Nogla, and I'd rather not, thanks." Scott laughed. "If only Chrissy was here. We would've easily one up-ed your asses. Best couple around." 

Brock chuckled at that remark and squeezed Brian's hand. "I'm not so sure about that one, Scotty." He gave his little boyfriend a calming grin. "It's up to Brian if we should head over together-" the taller started, immediately getting a shake of the head. He shrugged to Scott. "Sorry, I think Brian just needs a little time to calm down after that panic attack. You can head over to Tyler's and let everyone know we're here safe. We'll meet up there soon." 

Scott nodded in understanding and went to pat Brian gently on the back, stopping when he saw the Irishman visibly flinch away from the touch, apologizing. "That's fine. I'll see you guys soon then." He waved politely before grabbing the handle to his suitcase and heading off in the other direction. 

Sighing, Brock wrapped an arm around Brian and placed a small kiss to his cheek. "C'mon baby, let's go find somewhere private for a bit."


End file.
